Gaara x Naruto: Triste Amor
by Orack-Sama
Summary: Naruto Estara Enamorado de Gaara? T T


**Gaa X Naru:** "_**La Traición de un amor Ciego…"**_

"**Un amor Imposible y con muchas dificultades suele nacer entre Dos personas, y lo peor es cuando una de ellas no sabe que la otra lo mira con otros ojos, ojos que no son de amistad…"**

Cuando te veo con el Uchiha, abrazados, tomados de la mano, aunque sea que se miren; en mi interior crece una envidia terrible. Que no daría para poder ser el Uchiha y besarte todos los días y decirte cuanto te amo Naruto.

Como aquella vez…

Cuando llovía en Konoha y yo estaba de paso con mis hermanos.

Tu caminabas solo y tranquilo bajo la lluvia, y yo cuando te vi, me acerque lentamente a ti y te ofrecí mi paraguas… Pero en ese momento, en ese maldito momento apareció el Uchiha con otro paraguas y se va junto a ti, Dejándome atrás.

Tu solo te giras, mueves la mano y me sonríes diciendo: "Adiós Gaara! ^.^"

En ese momento mi corazón se puso muy triste y no reaccione hasta que Kankuro me llamó para seguir con nuestro camino.

Cuando llego con mis hermanos a la Habitación donde nos estábamos quedando, me siento junto a la ventana y comienzo a mirar la lluvia pensando en ti…

Pensaba tantas cosas que quizás hubieran pasado si el Uchiha no estuviera, sería muy feliz contigo; pero era imposible, porque el Pasado no se cambia y eso es lo peor…

Hace tanto tiempo que yo sentía esto por ti, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírtelo, pero ahora estaba decidido. Salí corriendo de la Habitación, te busque por toda Konoha, no te encontré, pero encontré al Uchiha y no estaba solo… Estaba con Sakura y la verdad no estaban hablando, se estaban besando, como cuando el te besa a ti.

Yo no lo podía creer, como te podía hacer algo así! Era imperdonable, como podía hacerte a ti, el amor de mi vida, algo así…

Yo al ver esta escena estaba decidido a decírtelo. Corrí y seguí corriendo en tu búsqueda, hasta que te encontré.

Estabas muy feliz, más que nunca; yo me acerco a ti para decirte todo lo que vi, pero tu me abrazas y muy feliz me dices: "Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, me casare con Sasuke! El me lo pidió hoy Gaara! ^o^"

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, no lo podía creer. Definitivamente ya no tenia oportunidad contigo, mi sueño de estar juntos ya era imposible. De mis ojos corrieron unas pequeñas lagrimas que no se hicieron notar por la lluvia que caía en mi cara. Y tu muy feliz me preguntaste: "Que me querías decir Gaara?"

Yo aun no reaccionaba y solo pensaba: "-¿Como reaccionara si le digo lo que vi? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se alejara de él? Y si es así… ¿se iría conmigo? Pero estará triste… y su tristeza es también la mía, no me perdonaría nunca si mi amor estuviera triste por mi culpa…"-

Cuando pude reaccionar, muy nervioso y un poco melancólico le dije: "Felicidades es…espero que sean muy fe…felices…" Naruto muy feliz me volvió a abrazar y me decía muy contento: "Gracias Gaara y quiero que seas mi padrino de Boda… ¿Aceptas? ^.^" Yo cada vez más y más triste, sentía que caía por un precipicio sin fondo y tenia en mente : -"Si aceptaba ser su padrino, estaría firmando mi castigo de vida, nunca aceptaría esa boda, pero si le decía que no, el se sentiría mal y quizás se enoje conmigo y simplemente mi decisión fue…"- "Acepto…"

En ese momento sentía que mi corazón se rompía, que mi alma lloraba, pero mi rostro no lo demostraba, disimulaba con una falsa sonrisa. Hasta que…

Naruto me pregunta: "¿Has visto a Sasuke?". Yo me sentí muy mal, incluso sentí tristeza por Naruto; si el tan solo se hubiera fijado en mi, nunca lo hubiera engañado, y si el lo hiciera lo perdonaría mil veces si fuera necesario. Pero no era posible, el amaba a otro, a otro que no lo amaba a el…

Y me decidí a decirle a Naruto cuanto lo amaba, pero llego él…

Otra vez interrumpiendo mi oportunidad. En ese momento corrí al bosque sin rumbo fijo, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, con mi corazón echo pedazos y una palabra en la garganta.

Me senté en el árbol más alto, desde donde podía ver a Naruto junto a Sasuke. Comencé a llorar. Maldiciéndome por no tener el valor de decirle al niño de los cabellos dorados cuanto lo amaba, cuanto deseaba sus besos, sin decirle todo lo que significaba para mi. Pero fui un cobarde que solo intento demostrar sus sentimientos con gestos que quizás el no notó y quizás tampoco existieron en su vida.

Mientras mi corazón se rompía cada vez más, mi garganta estaba desesperada y en voz baja, muy baja sin que nadie me escuchara intente decirlo, pero no lograba salir de mi boca una bella frase. Hasta que me puse a pensar en que las cosas serian muy diferentes si Naruto supiera lo que siento por el, pero quizás no, tal vez aun así querría al Uchiha…

Pero ya me di por vencido, se que no te fijaras en mi, ni aunque fuera la ultima persona en el mundo.

Y en ese momento, de mi boca sale una pequeña frase que era para ti: " Te Amo…"

Comencé a llorar y a llorar como nunca antes, pensando en ti… Pero no tenia remedio y no podía meter en mi cabeza la idea de que yo no te importaba y decidí irme…

Lejos para sufrir solo y dejar que seas muy feliz sin mi…

Y quizás nadie me recuerde porque moriré… Ya que sin Ti Naruto…

_**No tengo motivos para vivir….**_

**F I N**


End file.
